


/hyung

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Group Sex, Kinks, M/M, OOC, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Когда сын его начальника вламывается в главный офис и господин Накамото просит Тэиля провести с ним воспитательную беседу, Тэиль понимает, что это будет худшая ночь в его жизни. Для чужого перевоспитания больше подойдёт Джонни, но тот только насмехается над попытками Тэиля разговорить Юту.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	/hyung

Когда кто-то вламывается в офис и его ловят, его ведут к охране.

Тэиль не начальник охраны, даже близко не. И тот, кого поймали на проникновении, тоже не обычный вор.

Тэиль — секретарь и главный помощник господина Накамото, директора их компании, и он очень рассчитывает на своего помощника, чтобы тот выбил всю дурь из его единственного сына.

От мышц в Тэиле только название. Это не его область деятельности, но, несмотря на это, господин Накамото считает, что его помощник сможет оказать должное влияние. Тэиль сглатывает и кидает раздраженный взгляд в угол кабинета, где стоит тот, кто действительно мог бы выбить всю дурь. Джонни все равно на его взгляды, он только прикусывает губу, думая о том, как Тэиль будет выкручиваться, пытаясь договориться с малолеткой.

Ему в какой-то степени интересно, что будет делать Тэиль с подростком, кажущимся значительно больше и сильнее помощника директора. Пусть разговор и был поручен Тэилю, только Джонни смог притащить Юту сюда, держа его крепко, пока тот пытался вырваться и сбежать.

Джонни не собирается помогать, ему даже весело, думает Тэиль. Джонни явно не озабочен тем, что на часах половина первого ночи, что какой-то подросток обманул систему и его, начальника безопасности, и вломился в кабинет его босса; будто только так развлекается.

Тэиль же уже спал, когда его разбудило оповещение сигнализации о взломе. Он собирался в полной панике, ведь это был первый раз на его памяти, первый раз за три года, что он работал здесь, когда кто-то пытался проникнуть в офис. Уже в такси ему звонит сам господин Накамото, лично, и объясняет ситуацию. Он говорит, что не считает нужным приезжать самому и что он полностью полагается на своего главного и единственного помощника, для которого этот ночной вызов не останется неприятным воспоминанием.

Тэиль считает, что воспоминание будет просто отвратительным, таким, что он никогда его не забудет. Особенно сейчас, когда младший Накамото смотрит на него таким взглядом, скалится и всячески затрудняет положение. Тэиль прочищает горло и всё-таки заговаривает:

— Воды?

Юта на это закатывает глаза, игнорируя предложение. Джонни фыркает.

— Отличный подход, Тэиль-хен, — смеётся он.

Тэиль бросает в него очередной раздраженный взгляд, который вновь не оказывает никакого воздействия на Джонни, тот только ловит взгляд и проходит к своему столу, на котором сидит Тэиль и перед которым посадили Юту. Тэиль следит за его действиями с подозрением, но Джонни проходит мимо, заходя за стол и открывая ящики.

— Ты на работе, — отрезает Тэиль, видя, как Джонни достаёт полупустую бутылку коньяка.

Джонни ведёт плечом.

— Здесь никого нет, кроме нас, — говорит он. — В отсутствии босса, главные здесь мы с тобой. К тому же, он ясно дал понять, что наказание для его сына — лишь условное, нравоучительная речь от его бравого секретаря, который вот уже десять минут пытается что-то сделать. Здесь я вижу три варианта. Первый: ты даёшь поговорить с ним мне, и после этого он точно никогда не пойдёт против закона.

— Ты не можешь избить его, — хмурится Тэиль, тут же отклоняя предложение.

— Второй вариант: ты выпьешь, чтобы набраться действительной храбрости, — продолжает Джонни. — Немного алкоголя в крови, и ты утрешь нос любому.

— Я сказал, — шипит Тэиль, — мы на работе. Нам нельзя пить.

Джонни не сдерживает смешок.

— Тогда последний, — заключает он. — Ты просто отпустишь его.

Джонни ставит на стол рюмки, и разливает по ним коньяк. Тэиль несколько секунд обдумывает его слова.

— Я бы его отпустил.

— Вот видишь, — отмечает Джонни.

— Но зачем ему вообще вламываться сюда? — Тэиль поворачивается к Юте, чтобы услышать ответ. — Острых ощущений захотелось?

Юта вскидывает бровь и фыркает, отворачиваясь. Тэиль окидывает его взглядом, отмечая растянутый пиджак, отсутствие нескольких оторвавшихся от такой помятой рубашки пуговиц и растрепанные волосы. Юта одет более официально, чем Тэиль, спешивший в главное здание и лишь накинувший поверх пижамной футболки пиджак, его штаны, если не приглядываться, могут сойти за уличные, но Тэиль не питает ложных надежд. Это заставляет Тэиля действительно задуматься, что могло заставить подростка сунуться в кабинет отца посреди ночи.

Джонни подходит к Тэилю сбоку, держа в руках две рюмки.

— Я не буду, — повторяет Тэиль, Джонни смотрит на него с усмешкой и протягивает одну рюмку Юте, который принимает её без возражений. Тэиль хочет отобрать, но Юта опустошает её быстрее, тогда он с негодованием обращается к Джонни: — Он же ещё подросток!

— Ему в этом году исполняется двадцать, — произносит Джонни. — Он вломился в кабинет отца, думаешь, он сам никогда не пил? — Джонни смотрит на Юту, тот смотрит в ответ. — Так зачем?

— Захотелось острых ощущений, — фыркает Юта, на его слова Тэиль хмурится и кусает губу. — Ты обещал, что я смогу развлечься, а сам притащил в самое скучное место в мире, Джонни-хен.

— Хен? — переспрашивает Тэиль, обращаясь к Джонни. Тот улыбается Тэилю все той же улыбкой, вот только Тэиль не считает её привычной.

— Я обещал тебе развлечение, — подтверждает Джонни. — Но ты так сопротивлялся, что не думаю, что ты оценил мой выбор.

Тэилю неожиданно тяжело дышать. Джонни стоит слишком близко и давит своим присутствием, запах крепкого алкоголя забивается в нос, и сидящий перед ним Юта скалится, сжимая пальцы на подлокотниках кресла.

Тэиль чувствует ладонь Джонни на свой руке. Тот держит крепко, так же, как держал Юту, когда вел его сюда. Тэиль не дергается, но сглатывает и дышит медленнее. Он смотрит на руку Джонни, держащую его, думает, что бороться с ним не сможет. Ещё он думает, что должен был давно ожидать от него подобного, но Джонни никогда не трогал его на работе, и со временем Тэиль расслабился.

Периферийным зрением Тэиль замечает движение сбоку. Действие приковывает все его внимание, потому что Юта откидывается в кресле назад, смотрит прямо ему в глаза и переставляет ноги, так, чтобы Тэиль точно увидел.

Тэиль сглатывает, и ровно в этот момент Джонни его целует.

У Джонни на губах вкус коньяка, он целует Тэиля тягуче, напористо, давя на того всем своим существом, заставляя открыть рот в ответ. Он все ещё держит руку Тэиля, прижимая то ли к столу, то ли к полу, заставляя казаться ещё меньше и слабее. Тэиля ведёт.

Он зажимается, сопротивляясь, но он не может отрицать, что его ведёт. Особенно от осознания того, что на него смотрят.

Ему кажется, будто воздух вокруг раскален, будто не кровь, а магму качает сердце. Будто Джонни — один огромный костёр, пламя, которое его обжигает каждым прикосновением.

Прикосновения Юты чувствуются не легче. Он не целует, но прижимается близко, одной рукой прижимая к себе, второй забираясь под футболку к Тэилю, очерчивая плоский живот, проходясь по ребрам, касаясь сосков. Тэиль вздрагивает, вновь пытаясь отстраниться, но с одной стороны стоит стол, и прочие пути перекрыты Джонни и Ютой. Джонни отстраняется, ведя в последний раз языком по губам, целует в челюсть и кусает ключицы. Когда с другой стороны его кусает Юта, Тэиль думает, что от одного раза ничего не будет. Он выворачивает руку так, чтобы переплести с Джонни пальцы, и откидывает голову, открывая Юте больше места. Он прерывисто выдыхает, когда Юта засасывает участок кожи на шее.

Совсем забывает, как дышать, когда Джонни лезет ему в штаны, толкается в руку, стонет ему в губы, когда Джонни вновь целует его. Юта все ещё стоит позади, Тэиль чувствует его стояк, это пьянит сильнее, когда он думает, что его возьмёт сын его же начальника. Тэиль заводит руку назад, чтобы коснуться тела Юты, который в ответ на действие жмется сильнее и, в отличие от Джонни, действует импульсивнее, стаскивает с Тэиля штаны, раздвигает ягодицы, смотрит и вздыхает. Тэиль чувствует его дыхание на затылке, обжигающее и предвкушающее.

Чувствует его пальцы, то появляющиеся, то исчезающие, будто тот не знает, что ему делать, пока Джонни не отрывается от Тэиля и не рыщит по своим карманам, судорожно, торопясь.

После Тэиль чувствует руки везде. Руки Джонни, пытающегося его раздеть, пальцы Юты, растягивающе, удерживающие его.

Джонни бросает всю одежду на пол, друг на друга. Бросает на пол свой пиджак, пиджаки Юты и Тэиля, футболку Тэиля, его штаны, свою рубашку. Бросает так, чтобы образовался слой. Затем, давит Тэилю на плечи, опуская и его, насаживающегося на пальцы Юты, на колени.

Юта не просто растягивает его, он массирует простату, принося наслаждение, заставляя закатывать глаза, не давая дышать. У Тэиля открыт рот, он не может глотать, пытаясь сглотнуть, только когда слюны становится слишком много. Джонни смотрит на него сверху вниз, любуется. Думает, что ему понравится больше. Наблюдать, как Тэиль будет давиться стонами, пока Юта будет вдалбиваться в его тело?

Джонни прикрывает глаза, улыбаясь, прежде чем расстегнуть ширинку.

У Тэиля рот жаркий. Он не берет полностью, но с такой отдачей, будто это приносит ему истинное наслаждение. Джонни не сомневается, особенно, когда Юта вытаскивает из Тэиля пальцы, чтобы заменить их своим членом. Тогда Тэиль сначала жмется к Юте, чтобы вернуть блаженную заполненность и, не получая её в ту же секунду, припадает к члену Джонни с большей силой.

Во рту Тэиля так жарко, что, может, Джонни мог бы пробыть так несколько часов подряд, не совершая никаких фрикций, просто наслаждаясь жаром вокруг себя.

Может, он так и сделает, когда кончит Тэилю в рот. Он не даст ему отстраниться, сам сядет в своё кресло за стол, заставит Тэиля забраться под стол, не даст тому отстраниться, будет держать его так часами.

Джонни смотрит вниз на то, как Тэиль давится и выпускает член изо рта, когда Юта насаживает его на свой член. Тэиль теперь упирается руками в пол, сдавлено стонет с каждым новым толчком. Юта грубый, нетерпеливый, почти не заботится о Тэиле, пусть тот старше его почти на десять лет. Насаживает его на себя, наслаждаясь и не отпуская, удерживая за бедра, так, что точно останутся следы, останутся синяками, которые будут болеть при малейшем давлении, напоминая о Юте. Юта постарается, покроет собой всего Тэиля, чтобы тот точно не забыл, потому что сам он не забудет, насколько тот жаркий и узкий.

Тэиль захлебывается очередным стоном, когда Джонни берет его за подбородок, заставляя приподняться и обхватить его ноги. У Тэиля затуманенный взгляд, ноги совсем не держат и разъезжаются. Юта раздвигает их сильнее, проводит пальцами между чужих ягодиц, собирает остатки смазки, ведёт дальше, обводя яйца и обхватывая член Тэиля, сочащийся сильно. Юта чувствует, как вокруг него сжимается Тэиль, готовый кончить. Юта не знает, хочет ли позволить ему. Тэиль был таким хорошим, когда не знал, что с ним делать, когда не позволил Джонни ударить его, пусть Юта и знал, что хен лишь издевался над секретарем отца. Тэиль был хорошим, гораздо лучше Джонни, что сначала притащил в кабинет отца, обещал незабываемых ощущений, имел рот Юты языком, пока его руки касались тела, заставляя млеть под собой. Юта вскидывал бедра, чтобы Джонни наконец-то помог ему, отымел в кабинете отца, на его столе или обожаемом диване, так, чтобы капли спермы точно попали на важные документы. Юта никогда ещё не чувствовал себя настолько возбужденным, чтобы позволить кому-то овладеть собой, но Джонни горячий, сильный и знает и умеет больше, чем Юта может себе представить.

И он не даёт. Говорит, что у него есть что-то, что точно понравится Юте.

Тэиль нравится Юте, поэтому он позволяет тому кончить раньше себя или Джонни.

Тэиль стонет, содрoгается в руках Юты, пачкает своей спермой их давно испорченную одежду, штаны Джонни, свой живот.

Юта ведёт рукой по животу Тэиля, собирая капли. Тэиль бесконечно чувствительный после оргазма, пальцы Юты для него, как иглы.

Тэиль откликается на действия Джонни, собирающего его слюну с подбородка пальцами, чтобы размазать её по губам Тэиля. Он дышит полной грудью, не в силах отдышаться. Юта его не отпускает.

Юта практически сидит, поэтому насаживает Тэиля он особенно глубоко. Ноги Тэиля буквально разъехались в стороны, он всхлипывает от того, как глубоко берет его Юта, задевая простату. Юта поднимает Тэиля, чтобы вновь насадить.

Теперь, вместо приглушенных стонов наслаждения, Юта слышит громкие и болезненные. Оба получают удовольствие, член Тэиля вновь твердеет, он опускается на член Юты сам, чувствуя теперь все совершенно иначе.

Джонни любуется. Сколько раз он представлял Тэиля. Они пришли в компанию одновременно, с тех пор, три года назад, он не мог выкинуть из головы представление о том, как бы Тэиль стонал под ним, как бы изнемогал от желания почувствовать член Джонни в себе. Тэиль был бы картиной, предметом высшего искусства, когда Джонни бы кончал в него, когда бы смотрел, как его сперма вытекает из Тэиля, как бы слушал мольбы хена о том, чтобы ни капли не ушло зря.

Но Тэиль не давался, избегал, не позволял прикасаться. Однажды Джонни встретил Юту. Тот имел какого-то парня на подземной парковке. Джонни подумал, что ему нравится, как он смотрится. Он присоединился.

Затем, уже на нейтральной территории, предложил им разделить другого парня. Иметь его одновременно, изводить, не давая кончить. Джонни учил Юту, Юта учился.

Иногда он заявлялся в главное здание, чтобы найти Джонни и отсосать в туалете или кабинете Джонни. Запрет и близость к другим людям возбуждали его, Джонни видел это.

Он предложил встретиться им после заката в кабинете отца Юты. Юта почти отдался ему; не просто отсосал, захотел подставить зад. Это кружило голову, но Джонни подумал, что, раз ему так везёт этой ночью, он может попробовать поднять ставки.

Тэиль сосет хуже Юты. Джонни определённо должен дать ему больше практики, чтобы минет у хена выходил совершенно.

В этот раз, Джонни думает, что воспользуется его ртом самостоятельно.

Тэиль пытается сфокусировать взгляд, когда чувствует влажное прикосновение к щеке. Он судорожно выдыхает, когда Джонни хватает его волосы одной рукой, а второй обводит губы, гладит щеку, вновь возвращается к губами и двумя пальцами касается его щеки изнутри.  
Джонни улыбается, вожделенно глядя на него.

— Возьми за щеку, хен.

У Тэиля слезятся глаза, когда головка члена Джонни касается стенки горла, он пытается дышать носом.

Джонни насаживает рот Тэиля, смотрит, как его член исчезает в нем; чувствует себя так хорошо.

Он запрокидывает голову. Теперь, когда он не видит Тэиля, он опускает его голову на член ещё грубее, глубже, не видит, как задыхается Тэиль, чувствует себя на седьмом небе.

Тэиль знает, что не может кончить. Чувствует это, он все ещё пуст. Он не может выплеснуться так, как хочет. Ему будет больно с высшим уровнем наслаждения. Он хочет, чтобы это не прекращалось или чтобы это постоянно повторялось. Он сам насаживается на Юту, это больно, но Юта держит его член, кусает плечи, заполняет собой всего Тэиля. Член Джонни прекрасен, Тэиль не знает, жалеет ли он, что все это время отказывался, или нет, раз сейчас ему досталось подобное. Он втягивает щеки, чтобы Джонни было приятней, он стонет, чтобы Джонни почувствовал. Он старается поймать их неровный темп, чтобы приносить удовольствие и Юте, и Джонни.

И себе.

Он чувствует, как толчки Юты становятся дерганей, тот близок к разрядке. Тэиль не думает, что сможет ходить, что сможет говорить, после всего.

Юта кончает в него, наваливаясь на Тэиля, шепча ему неразборчивое. Обхватывая колечком из пальцев основание члена Тэиля, но тот слишком увлечен членом Джонни, чтобы заметить.

У него саднят губы, он ведёт языком по члену Джонни, сосёт его, всеми силами стараясь удержать в себе. Джонни нравится, он позволяет Тэилю делать, что тот хочет. Тэиль ведёт губами по стволу, лижет яйца, не замечая больше давления со стороны Джонни. Он наслаждается чужим членом, его вкусом. Ведёт языком по головке, сосёт её и глотает, когда Джонни кончает. Ждёт, пока тот отдаст ему все, пока не почувствует, что член начнёт обмякать.

Джонни не даёт ему отстраниться. Юта тоже, оба члена все ещё в нем. И Тэиль все ещё не кончил, мешает рука Юты.

— Если ты кончишь без разрешения, хен, — шепчет ему Юта, — мы поднимемся в кабинет моего отца, свалим все вещи с его стола, разложим тебя на нем, возьмём по очереди. Ты помнишь чёрный кожаный диван в его кабинете? Он будет скрипеть каждый раз, когда мы будем вбиваться в тебя. Чудесное панорамное окно. Мы прижмем тебя к стеклу, так, чтобы член больно соприкасался с поверхностью, так, чтобы ты видел город, чтобы из окон соседних высоток было видно тебя. Мы бы брали тебя одновременно, вдвоём, ты бы чувствовал нас и не мог бы кончить. Тебе было бы так больно, хен, но тебе же так нравится боль? Когда тебя берут грубо, когда тебе не дают опомниться. Ты был бы заполнен, мы бы имели тебя до самого утра, когда бы люди уже начали приходить на работу. Ты бы прекрасно смотрелся в нашей сперме, я бы кончил тебе на лицо, а ты бы потянулся за другим, чтобы вновь почувствовать вкус члена. Может, мы бы даже бросили тебя, грязного и обнаженного, чтобы тебя кто-то нашёл и тоже насладился картиной, — Юта кусает его за мочку уха.

Джонни убирает прядь волос с глаз Тэиля.

— Главное, не кончай, хен.

Юта убирает пальцы. По члену Джонни проходит вибрация, когда Тэиль стонет, кончая.


End file.
